


A Little Later Than That Midnight Clear

by sequence_fairy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Wholly self-indulgent so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: Shane realises he’s dreaming about the same time he realises that the mouth on his dick is actually happening outside of his brain. He shifts, sinking further into the pillows, letting his hips roll up and back, eyes still closed, and body warm. There’s no deep urgency in Shane’s blood, just the slow gathering warmth of arousal, certain in the knowledge that he’s been awakened by a blowjob that is actually happening, and not just one from the recesses of his mind.The wet heat around his dick that pulled him out of sleep and into that liminal space between dreams and awareness has gone, replaced instead by the slick glide of Ryan’s palm.It's always easy when Ryan's woken up wanting, and pulled Shane out of his own sleep with hands or mouth.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Advent Calendar





	A Little Later Than That Midnight Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Adam to everyone, we're almost through the advent calendar! 
> 
> As usual, thanks to Bee for the original impetus of the idea, the book club for coalescing around it, and to Mel for the beta.
> 
> May your holidays be merry and bright. <3

Shane realises he’s dreaming about the same time he realises that the mouth on his dick is actually happening outside of his brain. He shifts, sinking further into the pillows, letting his hips roll up and back, eyes still closed, and body warm. There’s no deep urgency in Shane’s blood, just the slow gathering warmth of arousal, certain in the knowledge that he’s been awakened by a blowjob that is actually happening, and not just one from the recesses of his mind.

The wet heat around his dick that pulled him out of sleep and into that liminal space between dreams and awareness has gone, replaced instead by the slick glide of Ryan’s palm. 

His hips buck into Ryan’s hand. Shane’s body is a lot more awake than his brain is, but he’s coming online, slowly. It’s early, Shane knows, given the glow of streetlights outside the slats of the shutters over their bedroom window. Outside, Shane would bet that it’s still fully dark. 

“Merry Christmas,” Ryan croaks, as Shane opens his eyes. Shane blinks. Ryan’s slotted between his thighs, having shouldered them apart to make himself a space. Ryan’s hair is a bedhead mess, but his eyes are bright in the gloom of their bedroom. 

Ryan bends forward, and sucks Shane down again, lips closing over the head of his dick, and then he slides down. Ryan’s hand tightens around the base of Shane’s cock. Heat blooms through Shane’s body, spreading through his gut and then outwards, up through his chest and his ribs. He can feel the prickle of a flush starting on the back of his neck, and he arches into Ryan’s grip, tipping his head back against their pillows.

“Jesus,” Shane says, when he can get his mouth to make words. He sounds like he’s swallowed gravel, but Ryan hums. The vibrations shake a moan out of Shane, one that he tries to stop behind his teeth but fails. 

He hisses in a breath as Ryan pulls off again, slow, with a gentle, warning, drag of his teeth along the underside of Shane’s dick. It makes Shane shiver, and it makes his toes curl where they’re still under the blankets that Ryan’s shoved down the bed in order to get access to Shane. 

“Couldn’t let this go to waste,” Ryan says, mouthing around Shane’s dick, down the length and then down further, sucking at Shane’s balls. The gentle pressure makes Shane’s thighs tighten. “Christmas miracles, and all.” He looks up at Shane, dark eyes full of a tease and mouth spit-slick, lips plush from being stretched wide around Shane’s cock. 

Internally, Shane’s at war with being incredibly turned on by the vision of Ryan looking up at him and also offended by the insinuation that his middle of the night wood is not usually up to par. Ryan goes down again, and Shane decides to be gracious and let Ryan keep blowing him without trying to insist on recognition of his prowess. It would do no good anyway, because Ryan would stop sucking his dick so sweetly and with such rapt attention, and that’s a lose/lose situation if Shane’s ever heard of one.

Instead, Shane slides a hand into Ryan’s hair, fingers threading through Ryan’s riot of curls. 

Ryan does a fun thing with his tongue under the head of Shane’s cock and Shane can’t stop the way his hips move, seeking more of the heat of Ryan’s mouth. There’s no hurry in Ryan, but Shane’s own blood is starting to run faster under his skin, heart beat heavy and insistent in his dick.

In response, Ryan tightens his grip on Shane’s thigh; a warning. Shane stills, and feels Ryan grin around him. He looks down himself, watching Ryan, and lets his hand slide forward along Ryan’s jaw. He rests his thumb on Ryan’s bottom lip. Ryan looks up at him, eyebrows raised, and Shane smiles. 

Silent bedroom communication is a learned art, but they’ve got it down to a science. Shane can read the permission in Ryan’s wide open eyes, as he slides his thumb into Ryan’s mouth, alongside his own dick. Ryan moans, and his eyes flutter closed. Ryan’s mouth is hot and wet and so, so good. It’s criminal that it took them so long to get around to this in the first place, and Shane’s grateful every day that Ryan was brave enough for both of them in this, too.

Shane loses himself to it, mind still half-asleep, body comfortably warm and Ryan’s mouth around him. His orgasm creeps up like a slow-moving flood, far away until suddenly it’s at his feet and then it’s over his knees and Shane’s coming, eyes shut tight and all his extremities tingling. He sighs Ryan’s name into the shadows of their ceiling.

Shane pulls Ryan up after, hands skating across Ryan’s shoulders, fingertips looking for purchase, and Ryan lets himself be maneuvered until he’s lying on Shane’s chest, a warm weight. Shane traces the line of one of Ryan’s eyebrows with a finger. 

He’s only there a moment before he’s shifting against Shane and then pushing himself up. Shane reaches down, hand curling around Ryan. The feel of Ryan in his hands is familiar; something like coming home even if Shane doesn’t really believe that home is the curl of your hand around someone else’s dick. He holds Ryan close, thumbs over the tip of Ryan’s dick, gathering precome with his fingers and smearing it down his length. Ryan shivers. 

“Gonna give it up for me, baby?” Shane asks, and Ryan huffs a breath that might be a laugh, but it’s cut off into a whine as Shane tightens his grip. Ryan’s almost there, Shane knows, it never takes much in the middle of the night, when Ryan’s woken up wanting and pulled Shane out of sleep with his mouth or his hands. 

“C’mon,” Shane says, when Ryan’s head drops forward. Shane presses his mouth to Ryan’s hair, to his ear, to his temple, any place that he can reach, while Ryan fucks himself through the tight grip of Shane’s fist.

“Shit,” Ryan says, more breath than voice. The give and take of easy and well-worn intimacy means he knows that if he catches Ryan’s eye now, he’ll see them blown wide, and Ryan’s mouth will fall open as he shudders through his own climax, spilling hot over Shane’s fist and dripping onto Shane’s softening dick. 

Ryan rolls off Shane and drops onto his back beside him, still pressed together, and sticky in the places where their skin is touching. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” Shane observes, bringing his messy hand up to look at the way the come glistens on his fingers. His ring catches a glimmer of light from outside and it dazzles Shane for a brief second. Another kind of warmth slots in beside the post-orgasm haze, affection swelling up against the cage of Shane’s ribs, threatening to spill out if Shane lets it.

“No, it’s after midnight. I checked when I woke up.” Ryan says, and then he’s reaching for Shane’s hand and turning it, gaze intent when Shane looks over at him. Heat swoops in Shane’s belly when Ryan rolls onto his side and props himself up so he can suck Shane’s fingers into his mouth. 

“Gross,” Shane says, but he’s smiling. When Ryan’s done with Shane’s fingers, he reaches down and slides his own hand through the cooling mess on Shane’s stomach. Ryan offers Shane his hand, and Shane raises an eyebrow but allows Ryan to slide his fingers into Shane’s mouth. Shane takes them in far enough to taste the metal of Ryan’s own ring, tongue catching the edge of the band.

“Now we’re both gross.” Ryan grins, teeth bright in the darkness. 

“Kiss me, then,” Shane suggests, and pulls Ryan down. Ryan goes easy, mouth sliding against Shane’s unerring. They kiss for a while, until Ryan’s yawning into Shane’s mouth more than he’s kissing him and his eyes droop more every time they pull apart. 

Shane reaches down and pulls the blankets up from his feet, letting Ryan cuddle in close.

“Love you,” Shane says, hushed. He smears a kiss against the top of Ryan’s head. Ryan nuzzles into Shane’s shoulder in response. 

Shane brings his arm up around Ryan. “Merry Christmas, baby,” Shane says, as Ryan’s breathing evens out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on [tumblr](http://sequencefairy.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/warpspeed_chic).


End file.
